


Mistletoe Kisses

by Queen Bee (untakenbeepun)



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Drew, Awkward Drew has a hopeless crush, Awkward Drew has a hopeless reciprocated crush, Christmas, Fluff, Mistletoe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/Queen%20Bee
Summary: Drew doesn't want to be kissed under the mistletoe, unless it's with Harrison.
Relationships: Drew/Harrison (Kaleidotrope)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Mistletoe Kisses

Christmastime at Sidlesmith was the worst.

Sidlesmith did Christmas the way Sidlesmith did everything: loud, big, and with far more romance than Drew could stomach. Every doorway in the university was crammed with mistletoe, with students cramming in the door frames, desperate to find their tropes. He’d taken to hovering outside of campus buildings and waiting until the coast was clear, lest he get stuck in the doorway with some blushing student, stammering out, “it’s tradition, it’d be bad luck if we didn’t…”

Since the Christmas season at Sidlesmith began bang after Halloween, Drew had spent all of November showing up fifteen minutes late to all of his classes. Almost everyone on campus had been caught under the mistletoe once or twice, but Drew had emerged unscathed, even if it meant that walking the halls of Sidlesmith had suddenly become a game of stealth.

By the time their last radio broadcast before the school broke for Christmas rolled around, Drew was nothing short of exhausted. He flopped into his chair, having sped through the building with his head ducked down, avoiding any stray sprigs of mistletoe. All he had to do now was get through this broadcast, and then he could… pack for the nine-hour flight home to a lonely home. Brilliant. 

Drew let out a groan. He’d be better off _without_ Christmas, thank you very much.

And then, in walked Drew’s reason for coming to this radio station twice a week.

Harrison was a few minutes late, as usual, he was out of breath, as usual, and he made Drew’s heart beat out of control, _as usual._

When he gave his customary bright smile and pulled a battered box of Samoas out of his bag, Drew may as well have been a puddle on the floor.

Drew cursed himself, inwardly, and pinched himself on the arm. _Stop having a silly crush on very pretty, very lovely, very wonderful radio cohost._ He sighed. His silly crush was taking a nosedive towards _hopeless_ crush, with a side of _I would do almost anything you asked of me, holy shit._

“You okay?”

“Yes,” Drew said, a little too quickly, trying not to think about Harrison’s hand that had just brushed against his. “M’fine. Shall - shall we get on with the show?”

Harrison narrowed his eyes at him but sat down in the chair, and the broadcast began. 

* * *

“…but it’s so _romantic.”_

“It’s not romantic to be stuck under a sprig of plant with someone you barely know, and either have to kiss them to appease some kind of tradition, or else risk offending them by refusing,” Drew said, “it’s uncomfortable at best, and downright manipulative at worst.”

“Okay, yes,” Harrison admitted, “forcing somebody into an uncomfortable situation like that is never okay. And you should never kiss anyone without their permission. But fun little traditions like this are how OTPs are _made,_ don’t you agree?”

“Can’t say that I do.”

“Really? Imagine. Two people, both of them _totally_ into each other, but both too scared to say anything. Caught under mistletoe, it’s easy for them to convince themselves that it’s just tradition, but really… there’s something _more_. Standing that close, being able to kiss the person you love, and then, just maybe, having the realisation that they feel the same way about you.”

There was silence for a moment and Drew realised that Harrison was staring at him intently. It made him feel a little faint.

“Right,” Drew said, loosening his collar. “Anyone have any texts for us?”

* * *

The broadcast wrapped up and Drew gathered his things, slinging a bag over his shoulder. He was about to leave when Harrison put a hand against his arm.

“Drew. Look.”

Drew followed where his finger was pointing, where, taped to the top of the doorframe, there was a sprig of mistletoe. It hadn’t been there before they’d started the broadcast.

_God damn it, Hal._

Frantically, Drew looked up at Harrison, who was slumped far too casually against the door frame to be genuine. Drew’s eyes met Harrison’s, and he knew, that if he wanted to, he could make an excuse and leave. Harrison wouldn’t question him, probably wouldn’t even bring it up next time they saw each other.

But, and his heart pounded in his chest as he admitted it to himself, he didn’t _want_ to leave.

The brave part of Drew took a tiny step closer to Harrison. “Well, it’s tradition, I suppose,” he said.

A coy smile curled across Harrison’s face, his eyes lighting up. “It’d be bad luck if we didn’t.”

Drew took another tiny step forward. “Wouldn’t want to tempt fate.”

Harrison moved closer. “Certainly wouldn’t.”

“And I suppose it wouldn’t hurt—”

“If we—”

Harrison was centimetres away from Drew now, so close that he could count Harrison’s lashes. His deep brown eyes seemed to sparkle, even this close. Drew’s eyes travelled down, past down Harrison’s nose, towards his lips.

And then they were kissing.

Tentatively at first, both of them hesitating to go too far or be too into it in case the other wasn’t, but after a few moments, the kiss grew deeper. Harrison’s arms slid around Drew’s waist. Drew’s hands cupped Harrison’s face.

Then they pulled apart, both of them dazed, their hair messy, lips swollen.

Drew’s heart caught up to him, his hands covering his mouth as he took a step back and stumbling over a wastepaper bin, sending it flying.

“Right. Well,” Drew stammered. “That was, um. Thank you? Okaygoodbyeseeyounextweek.”

Drew flushed scarlet, pulling his bag back over his shoulder and made for the exit sharpish, his heart hammering out of control.

“Bye, Drew,” he heard Harrison say behind him, sounding almost amused.

That night, Drew was unable to sleep, twisting back and forth in his bed, unable to get the memory of Harrison’s lips on his out of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [bee-elzebub](https://bee-ezlebub.tumblr.com/) and on twitter at [@untakenbeepun](https://twitter.com/untakenbeepun)


End file.
